


Natural Processes

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Miffed McCoy, Plant Propagation, Plants, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is concerned about Fred's advances to Minthe.





	Natural Processes

“What’s this growing in Minthe’s pot?”

“That is a gametophyte Leonard.”

“A gameto-what?”

Spock sighed.

“A germinated spore,” he explained.

“A spore? From where? How’d a fungus get in here?”

Spock sighed again.

“It is probably a fern spore,” he said.

McCoy turned his horrified gaze onto Fred.

“You mean to tell me your plant has been… _sporing_ all over Minthe?”

“It is a natural process Leonard. It is highly unlikely to-”

“Natural! Minthe and Fred shouldn’t be interbreeding! That ain’t natural!”

Spock picked up Fred and headed for the door.

“Spock? Where ya going?”

“To seek sympathy with Jim.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spock's Questionable Reading Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321879) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
